


nothing.

by vhsfilter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsfilter/pseuds/vhsfilter
Summary: she wouldn't trade those little moments for absolutely nothing.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	nothing.

Padmé gestured for silence as soon as Anakin entered the room. The twins slept peacefully, sprawled on the double bed; it didn't even seem like they had made the biggest mess in the world to get to sleep in their parents' room that night.  
“Do you want me to take them to their bedroom?” He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed; as if he didn't knew Leia had a lighter sleep than a plum, and any movement would make the three-year-old girl wake up again.  
“No, no.” She said, pulling Luke's blond strands off the little boy's forehead. “They'll sleep with us today.”  
Ani agreed, and less than fifteen minutes later he was sleeping peacefully beside his children. Padmé smiled. She wouldn't trade those little moments with his family for absolutely nothing in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> padmé,, died?? im sorry, didn't got the memo


End file.
